1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for expanding and folding cardboard boxes, more particularly one, which includes a feeding mechanism, a box expanding mechanism, a folding mechanism for folding front and rear parts of a bottom of a cardboard box, a folding mechanism for folding left and right parts of a bottom of a cardboard box, and a conveying mechanism, and which can expand and fold a cardboard box rapidly in a few consecutive actions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cardboard boxes are convenient to use because they are light in weight, inexpensive and recyclable, and come in a wide variety of sizes. Cardboard boxes are made of cardboards, which have been cut, formed with folds, which are between every two adjacent ones of four sides and between a bottom and the four sides as well as between a cover and the four sides, and connected at two vertical edges thereof so as to have a loop-shape. The cardboard boxes have a flattened shape in storage, and have to be expanded, and folded and sealed at the bottom so as to be ready for use.
Manufacturers usually use automatic apparatuses to expand, fold, and seal cardboard boxes in order to save labor and time. However, there's still room for improvement when it comes to the working speed of cardboard box expanding and folding apparatuses.